User talk:Lilfti332
Welcome to my talk page! Leave your messages here, and I will try to reply in your talk page. Welcome Hi, welcome to Poptropica Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Metal Piranha page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Love Monkey 32 (Talk) 02:36, April 20, 2010 Are you alright with... Blue Tornado adopting the wiki? Here's a link to the request: w:Community Central:Adoption requests#Poptropica Wiki (on hold). We need the okay from you and me to go through with it and I have said okay but you need to either contact me or post on that request whether you are okay or not. --Will k are you a creator of this wiki or something cause i'm new to this wiki (i created an island on lilo and stich:the rescue island)----minunplusle 73 Adopting Hi. I have gone ahead and given you admin/bureaucrat powers on this wiki, as you have remained active. I also gave user:Blue Tornado admin powers; given his recent inactivity full bureaucrat powers did not seem appropriate. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 03:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) dude.. im just expanding the wiki making the islands for heavens sake Craven6 19:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye... maybe I am kinda getting bored of Poptropica and I'm kinda growing out of it. So I am going to leave this wiki. Don't worry I will still edit just not as often as I used to. Goodbye. I'm telling you this so you know you can remove my rights. I'll be focusing on creating new wikis now. Goodbye, and I hope this website turns out to be a big hit. Blue Tornado 13:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Zeus Palace Yes, There Is. I Don's Understand The "Zeus Palace" Article. Can You Give Me More Clear Directions To Do It? -Owen Lover Poptropica 2 Wiki Hey, I Can Sign You Up For Admin. Go To http://poptropica2game.wikia.com/ And Add Islands Craven6. The Man. The Myth. The Legend 00:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering... Hello Lilfti332. I have an idea for poptropica wikia. It is to have a chatroom. I know how to make one and it is free. Please leave me a message. Jennythe3 22:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Fanon On poptropica fanon I was wondering when are we getting admins? I added the fanon portal and admin page. Thank You for reading. Jennythe3 00:50, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Stuff I don't think we should have administrators just because they have 9 edits. I mean really. I gained 9 edits in like a day does that mean I am active? No. I think you should remove some admins because admin rights are judged on edits AND activity and those users seem to have neither. Blue Tornado 14:56, November 14, 2010 (UTC) That's good. I'm a administrator too so if you need any support creating your new policy you can just ask me. Blue Tornado 12:32, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm wondering... Uhh... are you the only active admin that still visits this site? Just asking! --InSpeck (Talk Page) 23:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey thank you for the note for the island Following Bambi Hi. My son has this floating Bambi fallowing him arround. I have serched all through his inventory and have been unable to remove it. Can you please tell me how????? Thanks! Jon H. Hi! Hi! Just wanted to say of course you can help me I need to finish the Cryptids Island Walkthrough. Im not asking you to do the whole page, just how many you want to edit put pictures etc. You can also change the wait 5 days in the Cryptids Island Walkthrough page! Lol Good luck and have fun! Pajarete1234 Re:Re: I'm wondering... Ok,. I do see that you are the only active admin. I'm also starting to become inactive. This site has a lot of "contributors" that spam and delete everything on pages. Because of that, I get a little bummed that the pages I've edited get erased by these people. I'm always busy, but when summer comes, I'll always be active! --InSpeck (Talk Page) 19:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I'd love to be admin (as I have over 500 edits) but I'm an admin at a different wiki. Does this wiki do affiliates? InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:19, April 26, 2011 (UTC) How many... How many edits would be good enough for me to gain administrator rights? Agent of Poptropica Indefinite blocking When you block people, if you want them to be blocked forever, instead of putting 2011 years or 245784 years, just put infinite or indefinite. It sets the block forever. Chat I was wondering if I could activate the Wikia feature Chat? InSpeck -Talk Page- 21:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm TheBurrow. I recently created a wiki called Princess Roleplay Wiki and I thought you might be interested. The wiki only has one person (ME!) and so please pass this message to your friends! You wanna join my hypothetical hurricane wiki? If you want to, here's the link. http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki Hope you can join! BlazeFireXXXX 03:47, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Admins are not CEO's of wikis Lilfti Agent Swipe(talk) 17:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 10:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) If you could, I would like you, or another admin on this wiki, to block the user MalachiBoaz. He's been acting inapropriate and has been constantly vandilizing this wiki by creating fake islands and trying to delete real ones. Thanks. 13:16, June 8, 2012 (UTC)